Simian Switcheroo
by GiLaw
Summary: Sparx and Gibson switch bodies but nobody notices! What's gonna happen to them? Some cute Spova moments
1. Chapter 1

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw's IN DA HOUSE! So yeah, it's been quite a while since I wrote a PROPER story but I'm running low on ideas which really sucks because . . . well . . . IT JUST SUCKS OKAY?!**

**NOW THEN! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Explosive Tempers**

"SPARX! GET YOURSELF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The red simian groaned. He reluctantly heaved himself off his chair and dragged his body over to the lab.

"Whadaya want, Brainstrain? My magnets ain't gonna polish themselves ya know."

"Have you been mucking about in my laboratory?"

"Since when would I be interested in your stuff?" muttered Sparx.

"Why do you think my chemicals have been behaving strangely?" exclaimed Gibson. "Take a look at them! They're bubbling and spilling all over the place!"

Sparx glared at him. "And what have I got to do with it?"

Gibson handed him a piece of paper. "I scanned some of my jars and came to the conclusion that those were YOUR fingerprints on them!"

"What? I couldn't give a blaze about your boring chemicals. Otto has the same fingerprints as me you know!"

"That's not true! His fingers are smaller than yours!"

"Well you could at least question the kid or Antauri or someone instead of just yelling at me!"

"I know perfectly well that it's neither Chiro nor Antauri. They wouldn't touch any of my things, only if their lives depended on it! Sparx, do you realise how explosive those chemicals are?"

Sparx grabbed Gibson by the chest. "Do you realise how hot my anger is boiling right now and how explosive it's gonna get if you say one more word?!"

"Sparx, don't be so ridiculous! You sound like a seven year old who had their toys taken away from them!"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

The two began to aggressively tackle each other for a bit and I dread to think what would've happened next if Nova hadn't walked in on them.

"SPARX! GIBSON! WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

The red and blue simians stopped fighting and stood up.

"Sorry," Gibson murmured.

"Sorry?! You're the one who dragged me in here so you could start this argument!" snapped Sparx. "Nova, you know I wasn't the one who barged into this lab, ain't that right babe?"

She hesitated. "Well . . . I'm not sure . . . just don't fight any more or I'll beat the scrap outta you both."

With that, she turned around and headed off to practice her combat skills on her favourite punching bag.

When she was gone, Sparx glared at Gibson. "She said she wasn't sure . . . that doesn't necessarily mean that it was me!"

"It's too late for that Sparx. I've already made up my mind."

"Oooooh, you've made up your mind. What are you gonna do? Prepare a science lecture," mimicked Sparx, waving his arms around. "Honestly, I don't know what goes through your mind these days! No wonder the kid made up the nickname 'Brainstrain' for ya."

"I can't imagine why one can't even _try _to enjoy the many fascinating facts about astronomy, biology, chemistry and . . ."

"DNA?" Sparx groaned sarcastically.

"Sparx, you can be so obnoxious sometimes! What are you thinking these days?" exclaimed Gibson.

Sparx growled. "I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking right now. I'm thinking-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off.

"We'll talk later?"

"Agreed."

And the two brothers raced into the command centre.

**So Chapter 1 is done! Hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, I'm just not myself today . . . my Internet's down and I think I had too much sugar**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories. Also be sure to check out my profile for the "What If" game and until next time- *faints***


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? Chapter 2 is up along with a new profile pic! I hope you like it CAUSE IT TOOK ME SPARKY FOREVER TO DO!**

**SoLow: Why do you always have to overload yourself? It's getting you NOWHERE!**

**KFee: Because she's crazy.**

**NConn: Not according to some of her fans, she's not**

**SoLow: Well her fans are just as crazy as she is, you know!**

**Me: ALRIGHTY THEN! BRING ON THE SUGAR AND BRING ON THE CRAZINESS! AND SOMEBODY PLEASE BRING ME MY SEXY RED MONKEY!**

**Sparx: HIDE ME!**

**Chapter 2**

**Body Shock**

Sparx and Gibson ran into the command centre where Gibson shoved Sparx out of the way to examine what was going on.

"I AM THE BODY SHOCKER! I HAVE EVIL POWERS WHICH I WILL NOT BE AFRAID TO USE! FEAR MY FIERY RAGE, MINIONS!" the monster screamed.

"And I thought Nova was bad," said Otto. "Not that you're scary all the time or anything," he added quickly when Nova flashed him a warning look.

"What the- That little creep's heading straight for the arcade!" exclaimed Sparx.

"Well if he likes to play then we'll give him just the game to play," said Chiro. "HYPERFORCE GO!"

It didn't take the team long to reach the arcade. The Body Shocker let out a roar and smashed a Sun Riders pinball game.

"Hey! That game was brand new!" Sparx yelled angrily.

That caught the Body Shocker's attention. It let out another roar and opened it's mouth. Thousands of tiny Body Shocker minions came pouring out and scampered off to cause more chaos.

"Let's split up! Antauri, Nova and I will go after those minions. You three, stay where you are and fight that Body Shocker thingy!" ordered Chiro.

And he, Antauri and Nova raced after the tiny Body Shockers while Otto, Sparx and Gibson stayed in the arcade.

Sparx pulled out his magnets. "This is for destroying my favourite game- MAGNOBALL BLAZER!"

He struck the Body Shocker with his electricity and the electricity caused all the metal game machines to crash into him. The Body Shocker howled in rage and grabbed most of the machines and threw them on top of Sparx, burrying him in metal.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Otto leapt at the Body Shocker and tried to scratch him with his saws, but despite being a big monster, the Body Shocker was pretty agile and ducked out of the way. The green monkey ended up flying through a wall.

"Allow me," said Gibson, shooting lasers at the Body Shocker. It was the most successful attack and he stumbled backwards. Gibson leapt up, ready for another strike.

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

"Sparx, what in Shuggazoom are you doing?" said Gibson as Sparx struck the Body Shocker with his electricity.

"I can't let you have all the action," said Sparx.

Gibson stared at him. "That is the most ridiculous and childish thing I've seen you do."

"Well have ya got any better plans, Brainstrain?"

"I don't but at least I'm stopping to think! It's the most logical option!"

"We don't have time to think! Any seccond now, that monster's gonna pop up and attack us!"

As if on queue, the Body Shocker took advantage of this situation and leapt up, electricity tingling in his fingertips. He grabbed Sparx in one hand and Gibson in the other before smacking them together. A blinding flash filled each simian's eyes, making them dizzy and they could feel a churning in their stomach's, a chill in their circuits, a tingling in their fur.

Finally the Body Shocker threw them onto the ground and disappeared before either of them could react.

"Ugh . . . that was dreadful," the red simian murmured.

"Tell me about it," muttered the blue one.

Otto climbed out of the hole that was formed in the wall when theBody Shocker had thrown him through it. "Let's get outta here."

The red and blue monkeys nodded in agreement and flew off with their green teammate.

Little did they know that Sparx was now blue and Gibson was red . . .

**YAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 2'S DONE! Hope ya liked it!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- EXPLOSION TIME!**

**SoLow, KFee, NConn: NO! NOT THE EXPLO-**

***BOOM!***


	3. Chapter 3

***The most evil chuckle you'll ever hear***

**I just LOOOOOOOVE SUGAR!**

**But I love my favourite people even more so I'm gonna update this story right now! The things I do for you these days!**

**OKAY THEN! LETS GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chaoter 3**

**What the Blazes?**

**Nova's P.O.V:**

"Hey Nova."

Okay, did that seem a little out of character for Gibson? I mean, he usually says "Greetings" or "Good afternoon" or something.

"Um . . . hi?"

I look up from my punching bag. Gibson's grinning at me in the creepiest way.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," he replied and then he walked up to me.

What the blazes is he doing?

He's leaning in to me, his nose almost touching mine and it's FREAKING SCARY! "Whadaya say, as soon as we get rid of that Body Shocker, we get outta here, you and I?"

Sparx, where are you?

He's leaning in to kiss me . . .

**Normal P.O.V:**

SMACK!

"WHAT THE BLAZES?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CRANIUM?! DON'T BE SUCH A CREEP!" Nova shrieked, scampering off.

Sparx just stood there rubbing his cheek, still not realising that he was in Gibson's body.

"What did I say?" he muttered to himself.

And then he started sniffing himself.

**Back to Nova's P.O.V:**

I can't find Sparx anywhere! He's not in his room, he's not in the training room. He's not even out performing an air show. I know that because the Super Robot's right hand is still in tact and . . .

Is it just me or do I hear Sparx muttering . . . in Gibson's lab?

Well I can't find him anywhere else so I might as well look for him in there.

I open the lab door and he's there . . . examining with chemicals?

"I didn't know you were interested in chemistry," I smile and go over to him.

He just grunted and poured a few litres of whatever into a jar.

"Did you see what your brother did to me a while ago?"

I think that caught his attention. He put down the chemicals and looked at me. "What did Otto do now?" he sighed.

Wait, what?

"No, Gibson."

"Yes?"

Okay, I'm beginning to get really confused now. "He was FLIRTING with me a while ago."

A look of realisation came to his face. "Ahhhh . . ."

He understands! I'm so happy!

"Doesn't he do that all the time?"

I can feel my heart crumbling. Gibson was flirting with me . . . and he doesn't even care? And Gibson doesn't flirt with me at all- well until now anyway.

He returns to experimenting with his chemicals. Trying to get his affection, I wrap my arms around him.

"Nova, please go away! These chemicals are exteremly corrosive and I need to focus!" he snapped, smacking my arms away.

I back away from and he returns to his precious experiment.

I can't believe him . . .

After all this time . . .

All the flirting . . .

The serious, romantic and sometimes embarrassing moments . . .

And now he doesn't care about me anymore?

What has become over him?

I can feel the tears coming . . .

I musn't cry, I musn't cry . . .

**Normal P.O.V Again:**

Nova burst into tears and ran off. Gibson noticed and dropped his beloved chemicals before running after her, unaware of his now red fur and red helmet.

"Nova come back! I didn't mean to insult you!"

But she had already shot up her yellow tube.

"Well that was an experience," Gibson muttered to himself.

And then Sparx came in. He had showered twice and helped himself to some of Chiro's deodorant.

"Gibson, do you-"

"Sparx, have you-"

They both froze in horror when they saw each other. It was almost like they were looking at their own reflection. At the same time, they looked down to see the colour of their fur. Unable to believe it, they ran into Chiro's bedroom to look in the mirror. When they (finally) realised that they were stuck in each other's bodies, they both opened their mouths and screeched:

"GREAT SCOTT!"

"MONKEY DOODLE!"

**BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I'M JUST SO MEAN! Poor Sparx and Gibson, and poor poor Nova . . . NOT! *evil chuckle***

**Please Review and check out my other stories and until next time- I SPARKY LOVE BEING SPARKY EVIL! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO, TO YOU, YOU AND- WELL HELLO TO ALL MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE REALLY! So yeah, I know I haven't updated in like two days but my Internet's down so I CAN'T SPARKY DO ANYTHING!**

**SoLow: And she's been taking all her anger out on me**

**Me: THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! ANYWAY, LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE FOR MY VERY FAVOURITE PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 4**

**"Logical" Negotiations**

"Sparx? Gibson?" yelled. Chiro When the red and blue monkeys heard their leader calling them, they froze in horror because they had been fighting for the last two minutes and still hadn't found a solution to their problem.

"We gotta tell him!" Sparx hissed.

"That is a ridiculous idea! He'll never believe us!" snapped Gibson.

"Then what do you suggest? Act like me? Sorry Brainstrain, but you couldn't act as cool as me even if you wanted to and you can't flirt to save your life."

Gibson hesitated and was about to suggest something when Chiro ran up to them. "There you are!"

Sparx and Gibson stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

Obviously Chiro hadn't realised that they had their bodies switched. "Have you seen Nova? She's really upset. I tried to talk to her and find out what's wrong but she wouldn't let me. Sparx, I think you should talk to her," he was saying to Gibson.

"Okay I-" Sparx began but realised that he was blue and that it would only be confusing for the kid.

He gave Gibson a nudge.

"Oh, ye- yeah, I should go talk to her. Why didn't I think of that earlier. I- I'll go and talk to her right now," he stutted, embarrassed.

Chiro smiled and then sniffed the air. "Have one of you nicked my deodorant?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sparx mumbled without thinking.

Chiro stared at him then said "I guess you were experimenting with it?"

"Kind of. Sorry about that ki- Chiro."

Chiro shrugged and then headed off to play video games. As soon as he was gone, Sparx grabbed Gibson by the shoulders and yelled "Why can't we just tell him the truth now?"

"Because I haven't found a solution to how this could've possibly happened. It would be unwise to tell them now."

"But we can't keep on going round like this! I'll be stuck in this ugly shade of blue! There'll be no chemistry between me and Nova," groaned Sparx.

Gibson was about to ask Sparx what was wrong with his fur colour then remembered something. "Oh Great Scott, no!"

"What is it, Brainstrain?"

"She thinks that it was YOU that rejected her and that I was flirting with her earlier on!" he cried.

"She thinks I rejected her? What did you say to her, Gibson?"

"I was just doing what I would normally do: concentrate on the experiment and make sure that she kept away so she wouldn't hurt herself. I didn't realise I was . . . well . . . RED!"

They were now standing outside Nova's bedroom and they could hear the muffled sobs coming from her. Sparx couldn't bear to hear her sounding so upset.

"I'm going in," he said. He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Hey Nova . . . I . . ."

CRASH!

SMACK!

THUD!

And Sparx was sent flying through Nova's bedroom door. He crashed against the wall.

"She freaked out big time," he muttered to Gibson.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" the scientist exclaimed.

"Couldn't you at least TRY and negotiate with her. She's my girlfriend and I can't stand to see her like that."

Gibson groaned. It was true that there was a bit of conflict between the two of them but at the end of the day, they were brothers and teammates and they were going have to find a way to get along to make this big switcheroo work.

"Fine," sighed Gibson. "I'll do it. What should I say?"

"Just . . . stay cool," replied Sparx.

Gibson nodded and opened the door and closed it behind him. Sparx pressed his ear against the door to listen what they were saying.

"Um . . . hi Nova."

"What do you want?" It made Sparx's heart crumble to hear her sound so upset.

"About earlier . . . I'm sorry for rejecting you . . . I- I don't know what came over me. The . . ." Sparx heard Gibson hesitate before he said "Me and the Brainstrain had a fight . . . and I guess I was pretty angry about it . . . I didn't really mean to take my anger out on you."

Sparx peeped through the hole that had been formed when Nova had punched him through the door and he could see Nova sitting down in her bed with a bunch of stuffed animals and Gibson standing in front of her, not sure what to do. Nova's back was turned to Sparx so he signalled a love heart gesture at Gibson who replied with a "What the blazes" look on his face.

"JUST DO IT!" Sparx mouthed.

The scientist looked a bit embarrassed but took a deep breath and said "I still l- love you Nova . . . and . . . um . . . I'll do anything it takes to protect you."

"Oh Sparx . . . I love you too!" Nova beamed and hugged the red monkey tight, unaware of the fact that it was Gibson she was hugging and not actually her boyfriend.

Gibson was so embarrassed, his red fur darkened in colour but he returned the hug anyway.

Sparx watched them behind the door. A whole lot of emotions were swirling inside him. On one hand he was happy because Nova was happy. But he was also feeling sad because deep down he knew that he was lying to his own girlfriend and that he would never be able to enjoy her company for a long time.

**Well then . . . that was interesting O.O**

**There was a lot more Gibova then I was expecting . . . I DID NOT WANT THAT MUCH GIBOVA BY THE WAY!**

**DOWN WITH GIBOVA! ROCK ON SPOVA!**

**And I just realised how stupid Nova is ^_^**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- hang on . . . if Gibson and Nova are together . . . *evil chuckle* COME HERE MY SPARKY!**

**Sparx: HELP! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay . . . okay . . . MUST . . . GET . . . THIS . . . DONE!**

**NConn: You okay there?**

**SoLow: The readers can see this you know**

**Me: SHUDDUP, I'M WRITING HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEPRESSING IT IS WHEN YOU DON'T UPDATE WITHIN A DAY!  
Okay then . . . *calms down* I'm just gonna continue this and listen to some nice Skrillex . . .**

**KFee: And now your fans know that you listen to Skrillex**

**Me: Wha- THEY DO?! CALL 911 NOW!**

**NConn: I thought our emergency number was 999 . . .**

**Chapter 5**

**Lies Hurt Most**

"What do I do now?" Gibson hissed to Sparx as Nova began to happily nuzzle her head into his chest, still unaware of the fact that she was not embracing her boyfriend but the scientist instead.

"Just- just go along with it!" whispered Sparx.

"But we've been like this for two minutes! Don't YOU ever get tired?" snapped Gibson.

He spoke a little too loudly.

"What do you mean?" said Nova, looking up.

Sparx and Gibson froze in horror and the blue and yellow simians stared at the embarrassed red one.

"I- I didn't mean it!" Gibson blurted out but it was too late.

There was an offended look on Nova's face. "What's going on?" Her facial expressions turned from confused, to sad, to angry before she pulled out her giant fists. "TELL ME THE TRUTH, SPARX!"

Gibson sighed, knowing that somehow, he was going have to be honest. "Nova . . . Gibson and I have . . . changed . . . so we aren't exactly who we used to be . . ."

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"Y- you do understand, don't you?" said Gibson hopefully.

Another silence . . .

SMACK!

"NO! NO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Nova screamed, angry tears pouring down her cheeks. "WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME, SPARX?"

"I'm NOT lying to you!" Gibson protested.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE LYING TO ME RIGHT NOW! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! REAL BOYFRIENDS DON'T LIE!" howled Nova and before anyone could stop her, she punched Gibson again and stormed out of the bedroom, taking no notice of Sparx.

"Well nice going, Brainstrain! You totally ruined it!" Sparx shouted at Gibson.

"Well it's not entirely my fault! She was getting carried away!"

Sparx growled furiously and began to angrily tackle Gibson. "NOVA'S RIGHT YOU KNOW! WHY CAN'T WE JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH NOW?!"

"Tell who the truth now?"

All of the shouting and fighting had caught Antauri's attention and he'd abandoned his training to see what the problem was.

"Antauri, this is none of your worries right now," said Gibson, who Sparx was on top of.

"Then why are you fighting. And why is Nova so upset? I saw her running out of her bedroom," he said.

Sparx and Gibson looked at each other doubtfully.

"Fine," sighed Gibson. "We'll tell him the truth." He pushed Sparx off him, stood up and took a while to muster his courage to confess what had happened while Antauri waited paitiently for him to do so.

"I don't know how but . . . Sparx is me and I am him."

The two simians cringed, waiting for Antauri to burst out laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.

For a moment he remained silent before finally saying "You know Gibson, that doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't?" said Sparx.

"Of course not. I know perfectly well that this is the Body Shocker's doing."

Sparx and Gibson stared at him in confusion. Well Sparx was pretty confused but Gibson worked it out in secconds.

"So THAT'S why he smacked us together like that! Why we felt our heads spinning, the tingle in our circuits. Doesn't it all make sense?" he explained.

Sparx just stood there and scratched his head. "Not really. Why did he pick on us?"

"I imagine it would be because of your conflict," said Antauri. "You two rarely get along so switching your bodies would only increase that conflct. But why would you keep it to yourselves?"

"Well **I** wanted to tell them but Brainstrain didn't," grumbled Sparx.

"It would be most unwise," the scientist replied. "I thought it would be the more logical option to figure out the cause and THEN explain to you."

Antauri thought about this for a moment. Then his next words took both Sparx and Gibson by surprise.

"I believe that Sparx's option was the most logical option here."

Gibson was absolutely dumbstruck. "WHAT?! How is SPARX'S option the best option?" he cried, trying to be heard over Sparx's snickering.

"Well," said Antauri wisely, "the truth hurts much but lies hurt even more. You have seen that for yourself, haven't you?"

They nodded in agreement.

"But . . . what are we going to say to the others?" asked Sparx anxiously. "The kid will be confused, Otto won't be able to stop laughing and Nova . . . you saw for yourself how she feels!"

"You can tell Chiro and Otto the truth. I'll talk to Nova about it," said Antauri.

"Seems find to me," said Sparx, relieved to finally find a solution to their problem.

Gibson looked annoyed at this but he said "Fine".

They were about to walk out but were interrupted by an alarm.

"Seems that confessing will have to wait later," said Sparx as they raced off to the command centre.

**YAAAAAAAY, THAT'S CHAPTER 5 DONE! Yes, the truth does hurt, doesn't it?**

**SoLow: Um, you don't know what it's like to tell the truth SEEING THAT YOU'VE NEVER SAID AN HONEST WORD IN YOUR LIFE!**

**Me: That's not true!**

**SoLow: It is to!**

**Kfee: Is to! Remember when you lied about the time you-**

**Me: PLEEEEEEEEAAASE Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- I don't ALWAYS lie . . . do I? O.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAARRLLLAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**SoLow: Um . . . GiLaw, are you okay there?**

**NConn: She's on a sugar rush gone wrong**

**KFee: A sugar rush gone wrong? Is that even possible?**

**NConn: Yup. It's when she goes on a sugar rush when she's feeling agitated about something.**

**SoLow: But what could she possibly be feeling agitated about?**

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHH! SHUDDUP, I'M WRITING HERE! LET'S GET THIS $%& DONE!**

**NConn: O.O**

**KFee: O.O**

**Sparx: O.O**

**Dog: O.O**

**SoLow: :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Mobilizing Mayhem**

"What seems to be the problem?" Antauri asked as he, Sparx and Gibson raced into into the command centre.

"It's the Body Shocker. He's back- and this time he's got a companion," explained Chiro, pointing at the screen, which showed that there were now TWO Body Shockers.

"Um . . . can somebody explain where the seccond one came from?" said Otto, obviously confused.

"I'm unsure myself," said Antauri, who was giving Sparx and Gibson a peculiar look.

The two brothers realised immediately. Now was their chance!

But before either of them could open their mouths, Chiro shouted out "Monkeys Mobilize!"

**Nova's P.O.V:**

FINALLY! A monster that I can take all my anger out on. I mean, if I were any more angrier then I would've exploded.

'Now Nova, calm yourself down.'

But I can't. I'm that upset. Why has Gibson suddenly become such a flirt? And Sparx doesn't care about me anymore . . . my throat and eyes hurt just thinking about it.

I just can't wait to get out of there and get away from Sparx and Gibson . . . hold on a sec-

I look around me. Sparx is going into Gibson's tube and Gibson is going into Sparx's tube- WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

And- did Gibson just shout out SPARX'S line? I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!

"Te- Team!" I stutter out.

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

And now Sparx shouted out Gibson's line! It's almost as if they- no, that's ridiculous! Why would they just decide to switch positions? After all, they hardly get along!

"GO!" the guys cheer.

"Go," I mumble. Can anything get any more confusing?

**Normal P.O.V:**

The Super Robot landed in front of the two Body Shockers which both roared in unsion.

"Nice timing," muttered Chiro. "Sparx, Gibson, activate Finger Rockets!"

Then he looked in the screen and saw what looked like Gibson in Fist Rocket 3 and Sparx in Fist Rocket 4.

"What the blazes? How did you two end up in opposite cockpits?"

Sparx and Gibson cringed. They'd forgotten about that.

"Um . . ." Sparx hesitated.

"W- we decided to-" Gibson began but Antauri cleared his throat loudly, which made him remember that the silver monkey wanted him to tell the truth and just get it done with.

"It's a long story!" said Gibson. "That creature-"

But he was interrupted when one Body Shocker grabbed the Super Robot and began to shake it around violently, shaking Chiro and the monkeys around in their seats before the other one shot electricity out of it's mouth. The entire team yelled in pain.

Finally the Body Shocker which had grabbed the Super Robot and threw it hard on the ground. Very hard. It crashed onto the ground and the Brain Scrambler fell off.

"Antauri! Are you okay?" cried Chiro.

"I'm alright," Antauri replied before letting out a gasp. "That Body Shocker's getting away! We must go after him. Chiro, Otto, come with me. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, stay here and fight the other one," he ordered.

And with that, he, Chiro and Otto leapt out of the Robot and flew after the first Body Shocker and Sparx and Gibson were pretty sure they saw Antauri give them a wink before he flew off.

"He wants us to tell Nova face-to-face, now that she's calmed down!" said Gibson.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's tell her!" Sparx whooped enthusiastically.

Nova groaned at the thought of being left along with the two teammates that had been driving her crazy all day. Did Antauri even know what was going through her mind right now? She leapt out of the Robot and began to fight the Body Shocker, closely followed by the others.

"Knuckle Duster!" she yelled, punching the Body Shocker with her giant fists, taking him by surprise but also agrovating him and he began to lash out violently at the yellow monkey who managed to dodge his attacks but all three of them could tell that she was in trouble.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

"I've got your back Nova!" called Sparx. He went to activate his magnets- but a pair of drills appeared instead.

"What the- Can this day get any worse?" he groaned.

"Oh Great Scott, no!" wailed Gibson when he realised that HIS drills had been replaced with magnets. "What am I supposed to do with THESE?"

"How do you think I'm going to help Nova with THESE drills?" snapped Sparx angrily.

Gibson stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? Use your logic. Now if you excuse me, I am trying to figure out how to use your magnet sphere attack."

"It's called Magno-Ball Blazer. And don't even think about it! Just lash out!"

"That is the most ridiculous attack method I have ever heard! Don't you realise that you have to make a plan of your attack method before putting it into action?"

"The villains are causing trouble! We don't have time to think!" yelled Sparx.

"Well then, no wonder you always go smashing into walls," muttered Gibson. "You never give yourself a chance to think!"

"No wonder the villains always get away when YOU'RE around! You're always 'We gotta think of a plan. We gotta think of a plan!'" Sparx said in a fake British accent like Gibson's voice.

The red scientist turned even redder. "I do NOT speak like that! And even if I do, at least I use correct grammar."

"Are you saying I have bad grammar? 'Cause I ain't, ya know, Brainstrain!"

"You're using it right now! Never pronnouncing your words correcly."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should care! It's very important for communication!"

"Well right now we're not communicating very well are we?"

Both Sparx and Gibson growled furiously before a piercing shriek filled their ears. They looked up and saw that the Body Shocker had finally managed to strike Nova and she was now trapped in his electricity in mid-air which was draining away her energy fast.

Sparx turned to Gibson. "Okay, I take all that back! Have you got a plan?"

Gibson hesitated before replying "W- well . . . I think I- I . . . no!"

**IT'S CLIFFEY TIME!**

**SoLow: NO! NOT THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**KFee: This is what happens when you feed her too much sugar!**

**NConn: Especially when she's feeling agitated!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- WHAT THE SPARKY AM I DOING NOW?!**

**SoLow: You do not wanna know**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAAAAAAAAY, I'M BACK! So in case you're wondering what took me longer than usual to update this but to be honest . . . I'm kinda dealing with a few crazy fangirls at the moment . . .**

**ANYWAY! Seeing that they're such big fans, they deserve an update! So HERE WE GO! SUGAR RUUUUUUSH!**

**Chapter 7**

**Teamwork**

"What the blazes are we supposed to now?" cried Sparx. He looked desperately at the scene in front of him as the Body Shocker charged up his electricity. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to strike the Body Shocker with the lasers in his new drills because he didn't know how and if he did, the Body Shocker would drop Nova, knock him out and she'd be a goner.

"Drat! I don't know!" muttered Gibson.

They both examined their surroundings not knowing to do while the Body Shocker continued to collect Nova's energy. She was unconcious now. In a few secconds, all of her energy would be drained . . .

Sparx noticed that most objects in the city were made of metal: metal trash cans, metal poles, and metal cars. He checked to see if there were no citizens in the cars then looked back up at the Body Shocker. A devlish grin came to his face, realising that this would be a good plan . . .

"Gibson!"

The scientist glanced at him. "Have you got a plan?"

Sparx was surprised to know that HE had thought of a plan before Gibson. 'Wow . . . thinking logically feels great,' he thought to himself.

"Now would be a good time to use the Magno-Ball Blazer."

"Alright. But how do you use it?" he asked rather politely.

"It's simple. Just charge up and unleash the power! And don't be afraid to overdo it!" explained Sparx.

Gibson took a deep breath. He stretched out his arm and concentrated hard on charging up the magnets. He could feel all the power coming out and the electricity came shooting out, forming a ball.

"Now, THROW IT AT 'EM!" Sparx shouted.

Gibson let out a battle roar and threw the Magno-Ball at the Body Shocker's head. Next thing, the metal trash cans, metal poles and metal cars came crashing into his head, squashing it. He roared in pain and released the unconcious Nova from his grip.

"NOVA!" yelled Sparx when he saw that she was falling. "Keep him busy!" he ordered, flying towards her.

"But how?" cried Gibson as the Body Shocker started approaching him furiously.

"It's pretty much the same- JUST DO IT! NO LOGICAL THINKING! NOTHIN'!"

Gibson hesitated for a moment before hollering "MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!" and striking the Body Shocker with electricity. The monster failed to notice Sparx flying around him and up to Nova who he caught in his arms. Her eyes were still closed but she wriggled around a bit before relaxing, making Sparx smile. It felt good to be close to her again.

"SPARX, BEHIND YOU!" he heard Gibson shriek.

He turned around and saw that the Body Shocker had heard the sound of his jetpack and was now targeting them.

"What do I do?"

"Use the Laser Criss-Cross technique! You really need to focus on getting it right!" he instructed.

Holding Nova in one arm, Sparx pulled out a drill with his other hand and began to concentrate really hard on performing a Laser Criss-Cross (and protecting Nova at the same time). The Body Shocker growled angrily, ready to lash out . . .

BOOM!

Two blue lasers shot out of the drill and struck the Body Shocker in the head. It roared in pain and began to run around in circles while Sparx flew down to Gibson, carrying Nova in his arms.

"That attack was impressive but it won't distract the Body Shocker for long! We'll have to work together to get rid of him," said Gibson.

Sparx put Nova down in a position where she couldn't get hurt and nodded in agreement. "Ok."

They positioned themselves between Nova and the Body Shocker, ready to strike. The Body Shocker shook off the last bit of pain and charged at the three monkeys . . .

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

"LASER CRISS-CROSS!"

Their powers pummeled into the Body Shocker's chest and he screeched a horrible howling screech. Next thing, black smoke began to steam out of it's body and a smell of burnt meat filled the air. A groaning sound could be heard coming out of the Body Shocker and then he exploded and two beams, one red, one blue flew out of the flames. The red beam surrounded Sparx and the blue one surrounded Gibson . . .

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Finally the beams disappeared. Sparx and Gibson looked at each other and couldn't believe their eyes- Sparx was now red and Gibson was blue again. They were so happy that they hugged each other in joy.

"Wha- what happened?"

They turned around when they heard Nova's voice and saw her rubbing her head, trying to sit up. She looked tired. Very tired.

"No, stay down. You need your rest," said Gibson.

"Gibson?"

Sparx stroked her cheek tenderly as she lay back down while Gibson examined her. "Welcome back baby," the red monkey smiled.

"S- Sparx?"

"You got it."

Nova looked at Sparx then at Gibson then at Sparx again, obviously confused. "I don't understand . . ." she moaned.

At that point, Chiro, Antauri and Otto came running up to them.

"What happened?" asked Chiro.

"She's okay. She's just tired, that's all," said Sparx, picking the dazed Nova up in his arms. Nova looked shocked for a seccond, but realising that it was just Sparx, relaxed and cuddled up to him.

"You told her?" said Otto.

Gibson and Sparx looked at each other, wondering why Otto was so curious but then decided that Antauri probably told him so Gibson replied "We will."

"Let's get out of here," said Antauri.

And they all flew off towards the Super Robot.

**DON'T STOP READING! THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, YAY FOR SPOVA!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- is it just me or did Antauri and Otto seem a little out of character . . . ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? I told ya I'd give ya one more chapter! Cause I'm nice like that, ya know?**

**SoLow: No you're not**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'M WRITING HERE!**

**KFee: I'm not talking**

**NConn: You are now- oh shoot now I'm doing it too . . .**

**Me: WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? DON'T MAKE MY SUGAR RUSH GO WRONG!**

**SoLow, KFee, NConn: D:**

**Chapter 8**

**Almost Back to Normal**

It took a while for Nova to regain all her energy but when she finally woke up, she saw Sparx and Gibson standing on each side of the med table smiling at her.

"How do ya feel?" asked Sparx.

Nova shook her head weakly. "I don't know . . ." she moaned. "I had the strangest dream . . ." She looked at Gibson. "You were flirting with me" she said before turning to Sparx "and you didn't care about me any more."

Sparx and Gibson looked at each other, realising that this was their queue.

"Nova," said Gibson "that wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?"

Sparx took her hand. "We should've told you the truth . . . that old Body Shocker switched our bodies but we didn't realise. And when we did, we tried our best to keep you and the others happy."

"But we pulled through. And we're back to normal now. And I think we learned a thing or two on how to get along," said Gibson wisely.

Nova's eyes opened wide as it all started to make sense. It wasn't Gibson who was flirting with her- it was Sparx in Gibson's body! And Gibson was just being himself- he was just that gorgeous scarlet red colour but didn't realise it. But . . .

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've understood."

"Well we realise that now," said Gibson.

Nova smiled a little shyly. "Actually . . . I haven't been entirely honest myself. You know a while ago you were arguing because somebody meddled with Gibson's chemicals?"

Sparx and Gibson nodded.

"That was me," she admitted.

"But . . . why?" asked Gibson, surprised.

"I was training when I was knocked against Gibson's lab door. I wanted to make sure I didn't break anything so I just checked to see if everything was okay. I guess I was a little too worried," explained Nova.

"You could've at least told us. Like you said, we would've understood," said Sparx.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she murmured.

"I think it's safe to say that you can never be afraid of telling the truth," announced Gibson proudly. Seeing Sparx and Nova smiling at each other, he blushed and muttered "I'll just go . . . and . . . ARRRGGHHH!"

And Gibson ran out of the med bay, yelling like a lunatic making Sparx and Nova laugh.

"Now what was it you were gonna do a while ago?" Nova suddenly grinned at Sparx.

Sparx beamed. "Oh yeah . . ."

And then they shared a passionate kiss, Sparx embracing Nova in his arms, Nova wrapping her tail around his waist. The moment was perfect.

Gibson could hear the giggling noises coming from behind the door. 'So he doesn't get tired of it,' he thought happily to himself. 'Well as long as he's happy with it, that's fine by me.' He headed off to his lab to perform some of his beloved experiments.

And they all lived happily ever af- wait, WHAT?

THEY DIDN'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! WHAT IS THIS, A SPARKY FAIRY TALE?!

The next morning the team noticed that Antauri was obsessed with playing video games and that Otto was only interested in meditating . . .

**The End!**


End file.
